Give Me Something To Believe
by cherrycokerocks
Summary: Repost - Challenge Response started before the draft in 07. He wasn’t supposed to get involved, it was only for a bet. Lita x Randy, Melina x Nitro, others
1. Chapter 1

Fic: Give Me Something To Believe  
Author: Cherrycokerocks  
Pairings: Lita/Randy, Melina/Nitro, Edge, Mickie, Candice, others  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Rating: R  
Warnings: None really.  
Spoilers: None really, set after 06/11/07 Draft.  
Summary: He wasn't supposed to get involved, it was only for a bet.  
Authors notes: Slightly tweaked answer to PRScatterbrain's challenge which can be found over that the litafics LJ community. Set in June 2007, after the draft has taken place. I made my own adjustments to the rosters as I saw fit. Lita is still with the WWE and has just been drafted back to Raw from Smackdown where she went with her on screen boyfriend, Edge when he won the title from The Undertaker. Repost as I'm hoping to start this one up again.

"And the winner of the match and new WWE champion, the Legend Killer, Randy Orton." Randy Orton looked into the mirror in his locker room and smirked. Life was sweet for him right now. Tonight he'd won the WWE title from John Cena. Granted he'd known it was going to happen for about a week now and he'd only been given another run with the belt because Cena was injured, needed surgery and was going to be out for six months. But right now Randy didn't care. Right now, the only thing that was important was Randy was the new champion and that meant party time. And this was not going to be any old party. Oh no, this was going to be the party to end all parties.

"Oh get over yourself, Orton," a voice said from behind him.

Randy jumped slightly at the sound of the voice. He'd been so busy looking in the mirror that he hadn't even heard the door open, "What are you doing here?"

The other occupant of the room stepped forward, "What? I can't come in here and congratulate you on your win?"

Randy smirked, "You've already done that earlier, Princess."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me, Princess."

Randy turned around to face the woman, shouldering his new title as he did so, "I'm sorry … Princess."

The woman smiled brightly, "You're so dead, little brother."

The third generation superstar rolled his eyes, "You're only thirteen months older than me, Melina."

"You're so easy, Orton."

Randy shrugged, "Well duh, but what's that got to do with anything?"

This time it was Melina's turn to roll her eyes, "It that all you think about?" She held up her hand before he could answer, "On second thought, don't answer that. I really don't want to know."

He smirked at his half sister, "And just how to you plan of stopping me if I feel the need to share?"

Melina stepped closer to him, "I could always kick you in the balls. I think that would keep you quiet. Make sure you didn't or couldn't share anything."

Randy physically cringed, "You wouldn't really do that to me, would you? Where is the brotherly love?"

The current women's champion was now standing directly besides him, "Just keep your mouth shut and we won't ever have to find out."

"Was there something you wanted? I'm a busy man."

She shot him a look of pure amusement, "So I see, looking at yourself in the mirror must really take it out of you."

"Whatever, look you're still coming to my party at the end of the month right?" Randy asked, quickly changing the subject.

Melina sat down on the bench that was next to them, "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Johnny's coming too."

"That's great Mel, the more …"

"You can brag too," Melina finished for him.

Orton frowned, placing his title belt on the bench next to Melina, "Why would you say that? I was going to say the more the merrier. I want all my friends to help me celebrate. I haven't had a main title for a few years."

"Cut the bullshit Rand, this is me you're talking to. None of the people invited to your party are your friends. They are your co-workers, people you want to brag to, rub it in their faces that you're the champ and they aren't. Hell, you don't even like half of them. Tell me I'm wrong?"

As much as he wanted to, Randy couldn't. All the things Melina had just said were true, so very true. He hated it when she was right but he could let her win that easily, "I have friends here."

Melina looked up at him sadly, "Name one? And I don't count."

He shot her a wounded look, "You're not my friend?"

Reaching out she grabbed his hand, giving it a tight squeeze, "I'm your only friend, Randy. I'm also your sister, it's kind of my job to like you."

The St Louis native shrugged his hand free, "I have friends here, Mel."

"And I say to you again name one. I'm not trying to be a bitch here, Randy. Really I'm not."

"Could have fooled me," Randy muttered before he sat down next to her, "Edge … Edge is my friend."

"Edge? Are you kidding me? Edge is not your friend. For starters, you wouldn't be calling him Edge if he was. Edge is your former tag team partner, nothing more, nothing less. Anybody else you want to throw in there or are you just going to admit defeat now?"

"Candice." Randy knew mentioning Candice was a low blow but he hoped it would take his sister's attention anyway from the fact that he was, just as she'd pointed out to him, friendless.

"You really had to bring her up that bitch didn't you?" The amount of backstage heat the two divas had was well known, they just didn't get along at all. "And anyways, even that slut's not your friend she only wants to fuck you."

"Hey watch your fucking mouth."

Melina smiled at him, "Watch your fucking mouth too and stop trying to change the subject. I'm still waiting to hear this friend of yours name."

Randy ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Melina really wasn't going to let this one go, "Okay fine, you win. I have no fucking friends. Are you happy now?"

"Of course I'm not happy, I don't want you to be friendless, Rand. All I'm saying is somewhere down the line you made that choice. As long as I've known you, you've always been the same. Hell, when I started hanging around backstage you thought I was trying to get into your pants."

Randy made a face, "Ew, don't remind me. How was I to know Dad was leading a double life with your mom?"

"Was being the operative word as soon as he found out she was pregnant he ended things. Don't forget about that," Melina said bitterly.

"I know, Mel. I'm sorry."

The diva sighed, "You have nothing to be sorry for Randy. You didn't even know I existed and you've been nothing but nice to me since you found out. I just don't understand why you won't let anybody else in."

"Can't you just drop it? I have you, I don't need anymore friends."

Melina raised an eyebrow, "Don't need or can't get?"

He puffed out his chest, "I'm Randy Fucking Orton, I can get anybody I want to be my friend."

"Care to put your money where you're mouth is?"

Randy flashed his trademark smirk, "What do you have in mind, Mel?"

She twirled a few strands of her long dark hair around her finger, "A little friendly wager, say five hundred bucks … just to make it interesting, of course."

"Of course," Randy echoed.

"My five hundred bucks says you can't have a new best friend by the night of your party. And if you cheat and pay somebody to do it, you have to pay double."

For the second time that night, he shot her a wounded look, "Cheat? I don't need to cheat. I can have anybody I want as my best friend. Just you wait and see."

"I'm sure you will, Randy." Secretly, this was a bet she didn't mind losing especially if it meant her brother finally letting somebody else fully into his life even if it cost her five hundred bucks, it would be worth it. She glanced at her watch, "Shit," she cursed softly. I gotta go, Johnny will be wondering where I am."

"Text me when you get back to the hotel, okay?"

She kissed his cheek, "Don't I always?" Quickly, she rubbed off the lipstick mark she'd just left on her brother's face. Apart from her boyfriend Nitro, nobody else knew that Melina was Randy's sister and that was the way they wanted it to stay.

"Well yeah, I'll see ya tomorrow, Mel."

"Goodnight Randy." Melina left his locker room quickly leaving the Legend Killer by himself once more.

Deciding it was about time he left too, Randy pocketed his cell phone and placed his title inside his hold all. He reached around and picked up his jacket and then the bag, now all he needed was his suitcase and he was all set. Once he'd retrieved that too, he headed out into the hallway. It was pretty deserted from what he could make out. As he walked towards the car park to get back to his rental, he noticed Lita coming towards him.

"Hey, have you seen John?"

Randy smirked, "Last time I saw him he was flat on his back and I was on top."

The redhead smiled at him, "You might want to rephrase that Orton. People could get the wrong idea." With that, she side stepped passed him, heading back into the arena.

Orton made a face and turned around to face her retreating back, "That's not what I meant, I was pinning him for the title."

Lita didn't stop, "Well, duh," she shouted as she disappeared around the corner.

"Whatever," Randy muttered as he continued towards his car. As he walked, he thought about how he was going to spend the rest of the evening. It didn't take him long to decide. 

He'd just do the usual, head to the hotel bar, pick up a ring rat and have himself a damn fine time. He was Randy Orton, he didn't need a best friend, he didn't need anybody.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**Please R & R**

Chapter 2

Later that night back at his hotel room, Randy had just finished his usual post sex cigarette, as he stubbed out the butt in the ashtray on the night stand he glanced down at the brunette woman in the bed besides him. Who was, by the look of it about to settle herself down for the night, "Get out," he said coldly.

The woman shot him a confused look, "Excuse me?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "I said get out. You're really not expecting to stay here with me are you?"

"Um … yeah."

He snorted, "Oh please, like that was ever going to happen. I thought you understood that. I never would have brought you back here otherwise. I could have had anybody in the bar tonight. I thought you were cool with this."

"So you just used me? Is that it?"

Randy nodded, "Bingo, now if you don't mind, I'm kinda tired so if you could just get out in the next couple of minutes, that would be peachy."

"You bastard," the woman spat bitterly as she got out of the bed and began gathering her things.

He smirked at her, "Thank you. I pride myself in being a bastard."

The woman was now on the verge of tears, "I have nowhere else to go."

"And I should care about that because?"

"Because I'm here with you in your hotel and we just had sex."

Randy rubbed his chin, pretending to think about what the woman had just said, "Still not getting why I should care. Get reception to call you a cab or something. I'm sure you'll work something out. Just get out of here."

By this time, tears were starting to roll down the petite woman's face as she pulled her black dress over her head. She stumbled as she slipped on her black shoes.

If she was trying to appeal to Randy's softer side by turning on the waterworks she was sadly mistaken. "You've got thirty seconds to get out of here before I throw you out myself."

"Don't worry, I'm going." She turned to walk towards the door.

"Bye, it's been fun … really," Randy called out to her retreating form. He waited until she'd left the room before settling himself in the bed, "Thank fuck for that. I thought she was never going to leave."

The next morning, Randy made his way down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. Usually, he didn't eat in hotel restaurants as a rule but he knew a lot of the other wrestlers and divas did so that would be the perfect place to put his plan into action. As he entered through the door, he saw the person he'd been hoping would be there. The only problem was he wasn't alone. Quickly deciding that it didn't matter, Randy approached their table, "Mind if I join you?"

Edge stopped what he was about to say and shot him a confused look, "We're kind of in the middle of something here, Orton."

Randy frowned but sat down next to the blond man anyway, "What's up? Maybe I could help."

From across the table the other occupant, Lita, gave him a 'what the fuck' face, since when did Randy care about anybody but himself, "Erm, I'm going go with no but you can stay because I have to go. I've gotta meet John in about five minutes." She leaned across the table and kissed the Canadian once on the lips. "I'll call you when I get home."

Randy smirked, "Got one of those for me, Lita?"

"I don't think so, Randy. I'll see you on Friday, though." With that she picked up her purse, "See ya later, babe."

"Bye," Randy replied with a grin before Edge could answer.

"She was talking to me, Numb Nuts," Edge complained.

"Well, duh."

"Whatever, I gotta go. Good luck in your match tonight, Adam," the redhead said as she departed from the table.

Edge turned to face the new WWE champion, "What the fuck do you want?"

Randy made a face, this wasn't exactly going the way he thought it would and he'd only just sat down, "I just thought we could hang out and get some breakfast."

The blond Canadian pushed the empty plate in front of him forward, "I already ate and since when did you want to hang out with me?"

"We've hung out a lot," Randy lied.

Edge shook his head, "No we haven't. You've never really talked to me unless its work related, so cut the crap and tell me what you want."

Randy held his hands up in defence, "Sorry dude … did you get out of the wrong side of the bed this morning or something?"

Edge blinked, "Or something and seeing as you won't tell me what the hell you want … I'm leaving." He stood up and grabbed his bag from under the table. "I'm going to try and catch up with Amy." The blond man stormed out of the restaurant.

"Oh great going, Orton," Randy muttered to himself. He looked up, seemingly sensing he was being watched to find Melina looking at him from the other side of the restaurant. He gave her a little wave before getting up from the table trying to ignore the fact she was grinning at him like a Cheshire Cat. "Fanfuckingtastic."

In the hotel lobby, Edge had managed to catch up with the redhead, "I'm sorry about Orton butting in back there."

Lita smiled at him, "Not your fault. What did he want anyways?"

The tall blond man shrugged, "I have no clue. Some shit about wanting us to hang out."

"You and Orton? Since when do you hang out?"

"We don't. I told him that too."

Lita gasped slightly, "Oh, Adam. You didn't? Dude, that's mean."

Edge rolled his eyes, "No, it's the truth. Anyways, I'm going to go back to my room and watch some tv. Say hi to Cena for me."

Lita dropped her head, suddenly studying her shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world, "Will do."

Edge eyed her curiously, "Amy? What's the matter?"

The diva sniffed, "Nothing, babe. I'm fine."

He wasn't buying this for a moment, "And I'm Santa Claus. What gives?" He lifted her chin up gently with his finger, "You're crying."

She gave him the tiniest hint of a smile as the tears silently rolled down her face, "Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Do you want to come upstairs and talk about it?" Lita had been his on screen girlfriend for the last two years and his off screen best friend for even longer. He hated to see her upset.

Lita quickly wiped the tears away with her hand, "I can't, Cena will be here any minute and besides I'm just being silly."

"I'll be the judge of that, tell me. Come on, Leets, don't make me beg cause that wouldn't be pretty." He winked at her and she smiled at him.

"I'm just going to miss you, that's all. You're on Smackdown, I'm back on Raw and now you've finished your programme with Batista after last night I'm not going to see you at all anymore." When Edge didn't reply immediately, Lita continued, "See? I told you I was being silly. I mean, who misses … you?"

He shot her a wounded look, "Thanks a lot. I love you too but it's not the end of the world, babe. And besides it's not like we're not going to see each other again. There's always the pay per views."

"That won't be the same though, will it? Look I can see Cena hobbling in this direction, I better go. I'll call you when I get home. We can talk about it then." She squeezed his hand tightly, "Bye."

"Bye," Edge echoed. He watched her walk towards the former WWE champion before turning on his heels and heading towards the elevator.

Just as Edge had stepped inside the elevator, Batista entered the lobby from the restaurant, closely followed by Randy, "Hey Batista … dude, wait up."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Chapter 3

Randy hadn't had much luck with Batista which was probably due to the fact that Dave still hadn't fully forgiven him after a bust up in 2005 over Melina. Batista had been putting the moves on his sister and Randy had taken offence, punching the Animal in the mouth. They had never been what you would call close but Dave was one of the few people Randy could picture being his friend.

After failing to convince Batista to be his friend, Randy had tried both the McMahon children which had nearly lead to him being suspended again. He'd also tried and failed to convince Torrie Wilson that they could be friends. Apparently, Torrie didn't like to be friends with the co-workers on the roster that she'd also slept with and Randy decided that he couldn't stomach being friends with her anyway.

The last person he'd approached was Candice Michelle. Things were going well between them until she started bitching about Melina. Randy had managed to ignore the comments to begin with but after an hour of non stop bitching, the Legend Killer couldn't take anymore.

After making one of the lamest excuses known to man, Randy now found himself alone in the catering area of the arena on Monday afternoon. For once, he had arrived early but after the Candice incident he was beginning to wish he hadn't bothered. He was also beginning to wish he'd never made this stupid bet with his sister to begin with. Deciding that his best option was just to hand over the money to Melina and forget all about trying to make one of his co-workers into his best friend. He was Randy Orton he didn't need a best friend.

That was until a certain redhead walked into the room. She was looking sad for reasons Randy didn't know, nor did he really care but befriending Lita would make him winning the bet a sure thing. He wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of her before but she was the perfect person. He smirked to himself before turning his attention to Lita.

As Lita went to grab a bottle of water, she caught sight of Randy Orton out of the corner of her eye. She noticed he was smirking in her direction. That couldn't be good. Deciding to be nice because after all she was a nice person, she shot him a smile.

"Hey Lita."

"Hey Randy," Lita replied brightly. "How's it going?"

He rubbed the side of his jaw, "It's going good … just got better, actually."

Lita raised her eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah. Would you care to join me?"

"Okay."

"Okay?" Randy echoed her. He wasn't expecting her to be so easily persuaded.

The diva smiled at him, "Yeah, okay as in yes I would like to join you." She sat down opposite him. "So, why did your day just get better?"

He returned her smile, "Honestly? You just walked in."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Does that line usually work?"

Randy pretending to look offended, "Line? Line? It wasn't a line."

She wasn't really sure why she was laughing, maybe it was the look on his face, "I believe you Randy."

"I'm glad about that. Lovely weather we're having." Randy said, quickly changing the subject.

Lita snorted, "Since when did you care about the weather?" Before Randy could answer, her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pant pocket and answered it just before it went to voicemail, "Hello?"

"Hey babe, it's me."

"Hi, where are you?" The redhead asked the caller.

"I'm at the airport, killing time before my flight. Where are you?" the voice asked.

"I'm in catering at the moment, talking to Randy," Lita admitted.

"Orton?"

Lita rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see her, "How many other Randys do we know?"

"Since when do you hang out with Orton?"

"Since you decided to leave me," Lita retorted quickly.

"Ouch. Once again you wound me. Don't you love me anymore?"

"Of course I still love you, Ads. I just miss you is all ... I'm lonely without you."

Randy listened to the conversation with interest. At first he thought she was talking to Cena but obviously it was Edge. And if he wasn't mistaken Lita had just confessed to be lonely. She was exactly what he needed. A sweet and vulnerable person that he could take advantage of and win this stupid bet with his sister. "Perfect."

"What's perfect?" Lita asked him.

Randy snapped out of his thoughts, he'd been so busy thinking about taking advantage of Lita he hadn't noticed she'd hung up the phone, "Sorry … what?"

"You just said perfect."

"Did I?" He furrowed his brow for effect.

"Yes … are you going to tell me what's perfect or not?"

Randy shook his head slightly, luckily for him, lying came second nature to him, "Just thinking about a great spot for tonight's match … it's perfect."

"Okay. That was Edge on the phone. He's at the airport."

Randy yawned, "And you're telling me this because?"

"I'm sorry, am I boring you?" Lita asked. The tone in her voice, indicating she was not amused.

"Not at all, I'm the one who should be apologising. I had kind of a busy night if you know what I mean? I met these twins at the hotel bar and they really like to …"

Lita held up her hand, indicating for him to shut up, "I'm begging you not to finish that sentence. I have zero desire to hear about your sex life."

He smirked at her, "You're not jealous are you?"

"Me … jealous of you?" She rolled her eyes, "I don't think so."

"Are you sure because it kinda sounded like you were just a little bit jealous," Randy teased.

She ran a hand through her hair, "Then you clearly have wax in your ears."

Randy laughed, "Whatever you say. Anyways, do you know what you're doing tonight for the show yet?"

"Nice change of subject there Orton."

Orton shrugged, "I thought you didn't want to talk about my sex life? I have no problem with sharing."

Lita made a face, "No thanks and to answer your question, I've got no clue yet what I'm doing. I'm just hoping I don't get stuck in some shitty angle where Candice beats me for the next ever. I was hoping for an angle with Melina but unless I make a sudden face turn, I can't see that happening."

Before Randy could reply, the door swung open and the current women's champion walked in. As she walked towards the food, she shot Randy a curious look. Randy smirked at her, raising both brows.

Lita noticed the smirk appear on his face and turned around to see who he was looking at. She smiled politely at Melina who returned the smile. The redhead quickly turned her attention back to the Legend Killer, "I guess I better get going. Good luck in your match tonight."

He grinned at her, "Thanks, but I don't need any luck … I already know I'm going to win."

Lita rolled her eyes as she got up from the table, "Whatever Orton … whatever."

Randy shifted in his seat slightly, "No doubt I'll be seeing you later."

The former women's champion shot him a curious look but said nothing as she headed towards the door.

As soon as she'd left the room, Melina took her place at the table, "Tell me that thing you had going on there isn't what I think it is?"

Randy shrugged, "That all depends on what you think it is Mel, doesn't it?"

Melina ran a hand through her hair and sighed loudly, "You're going to use Lita to win the bet."

Randy waved it off, "Use is such a harsh word. Lita will be assisting me to win the bet."

His sister shook her head, "Couldn't you find anybody else?"

"I haven't tried," Randy lied.

Melina laughed, "Pft, not what I heard. And don't forget I saw Edge blow you off in the hotel last week so don't even try to deny that."

"Shit," Randy cursed under his breath, "I wasn't really trying with Edge. But I'm curious, what's wrong with having Lita as my friend?"

"There's nothing wrong with it. She's just too nice for you to shit on."

Randy made a face, "Since when did you care about Lita?"

Melina gave him an innocent smile, "I'm a very caring person, Rand. You should know that by now."

"Bullshit." Randy coughed into his hand.

"Whatever! I have to go. See you later."

Her brother pouted, "Aren't you going to wish me luck tonight?"

"No, you already know you're going to win." She winked at him before walking away.

Randy shook his head, "I'm so going to win this bet."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hours later and Randy found himself wondering down the hallways of the arena. He'd received a text message from Melina informing him that she was heading back to the hotel with Nitro and she would text him again later to say goodnight. He was on the look out for Lita, hoping to chat with her before she went back to the hotel. Unfortunately for him Lita had already left and after deciding he could track her down there, Randy headed towards his rental.

It hadn't taken Randy long to reach his destination. After he'd checked in, he spotted Lita in the lobby heading toward the elevators. "Hey, Lita," he called out.

The redhead stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to see who was calling her name, "Oh, hi Randy."

"Hi," he replied simply.

"Was there something you wanted only I've kinda got my hands full here."

Randy took a moment to study her. Not only did she have her usual suitcase and carry on but she was carrying two other bags. "So I see, what's with all the bags?"

Lita smiled, "Gifts from Edge. I think he's feeling guilty."

Randy screwed his face up in confusion, "What for?"

"Because we can't travel together anymore," the diva explained.

"That's not his fault though. You got drafted back to Raw."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

Randy scowled at her for a moment, "That was a little uncalled for. But I still don't understand. Why is he feeling guilty?"

"Because we were supposed to travel and he's my best friend."

"So he bought you a shitload of stuff to make up for it?" Randy asked.

"Something like that. He's always buying me little gifts … and I don't know why I'm telling you this."

Randy shrugged, "Because I asked?"

Lita laughed, "You're probably right."

"You know, somebody should really help you with those bags."

She cocked her head slightly, "Is that an offer?"

"Nope I was just saying is all. Anyhoo, I'm going to my room now so I'll catch you later or something." With that Randy was gone.

"Thanks for your help," Lita muttered as she struggled with the bags. "Jerk."

A short elevator ride later and Randy found himself outside his sister's hotel room. He didn't usually spend any time with her on the road but after his conversation with Lita a few minutes ago, Randy couldn't wait to tell Melina about the progress he had made. He knocked on the door and after a few moments it was answered.

Nitro looked him up and down before stepping back allowing him to enter. The door was immediately closed behind him.

Melina looked up from the magazine she was reading, "What are you doing here?"

"Just stopped by for a little chat," Randy explained.

"I'm going to take a shower," Nitro said.

"Okay baby," Melina replied as Johnny went through the bathroom door. "Okay, what's up?"

Randy smiled at her, "I've just seen Lita in the lobby."

Melina twirled a strand of hair around her finger, "So?"

"She was carrying a shit load of bags," he stated.

The diva rolled her eyes, "So you helped her back to her room with them. What a hero."

Randy's face fell, "Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly? Don't tell me you left her to carry them all herself."

"Yeah," Randy said sheepishly. "Shit, I should have helped her with them, shouldn't I?"

Melina shook her head, "No shit, Sherlock. I love you Rand but sometimes you can be a real idiot. Not to mention a jerk."

"Damn it. Do you think it's too late to try and find her now?"

"Uh huh. Better luck next time little brother. So if you didn't come here to brag, what did you come for?"

"To tell you about my plan. It won't be long before I have Lita eating out of the palm of my hand."

"And how are you going to manage that?"

Randy smirked at her, "Duh, I'm going to buy her gifts."

Melina rubbed her forehead, unsure if he'd actually heard her brother correctly, "What the hell?"

"I'm going to buy her gifts," Randy repeated. "She obviously likes gifts. Edge just got her a shit load of them. All I've got to do is buy her bigger and better gifts."

Melina laughed, "That's so not going to work."

"Oh yee of little faith. If I were you, I'd start counting out your money now. This bet is a sure thing. I'm so going to win. And I should get going."

The Women's champion got up from the bed and stepped closer to him, "Good night Randy."

"Good night, Mel. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He winked at her before turning to leave.

"Well, that doesn't leave much that I can't do," Melina shot back.

"Very true. Catch you later."

"Bye Rand," Melina replied as her brother walked through the hotel door.

Randy hadn't walked very far down the hallway before he saw Lita walking towards him. She was still carrying the bags from earlier and didn't appear to have made it back to her room yet. "Perfect," Randy muttered to himself.

Much to Randy's surprise, the redhead didn't look at him or even acknowledge him as she passed by. Randy scowled, "Hi Lita."

The diva didn't reply she just kept on walking.

"Hi Lita," Randy repeated, a lot louder this time.

Once again she ignored him and stopped two doors down from the room Randy had just exited. She put down the bags she was carrying and fished in her front pant pocket for her room key. She swiped the card down the lock and waited for the light to turn green before pushing the door open.

While she was doing this, Randy took the opportunity to come up behind her, "Hi Lita," he said for a third time.

"I heard you the first time," Lita replied sharply.

"Then why didn't you answer?" the Legend Killer questioned.

"Because I'm ignoring you."

Randy frowned, "What did I do?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "If you don't know, I'm not spelling it out for you." She reached out to pick up the bags from the floor only for Randy to beat her to it.

"Let me help you with those."

"It's a little late for that. Anyways, I thought you were busy?"

"I was," Randy lied, "But I'm free now."

Lita was taken aback as he entered her hotel room without being asked, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

He flashed her a cheeky grin, "If you don't know, I'm not spelling it out for you."

Lita was unsure if it was the grin or the tone in which he'd just used her own words against her but a small smile found its way onto her face. She shook her head before pulling her suitcase into the room and shutting the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Randy was currently at the airport trying to collect the rental car he'd booked online a few weeks ago. The problem was his booking had been cancelled and there were no more cars available. "What do you mean my booking has been cancelled? Who cancelled it? I know I haven't. And I have my unique reference number right here." He pointed to the number on the paper he was holding.

The clerk behind the rental desk tapped in his reference number again. "Your credit card was refused Mr Orton."

Randy could feel the anger rising in him, "What? That's impossible."

"According to the computer, your credit card company refused to honour the payment. We had no choice but to cancel the booking," the clerk explained.

The Legend Killer scowled, "I demand to see your supervisor."

"You can demand all you like, she's not in today. The best I can do is to put you on a reserve list."

"Reserve list? Don't you know who I am?" He slammed his fist down onto the desk.

"No but if you don't keep your temper in check, I'm calling security. Do you understand?"

Deciding to change tactics Randy smiled at her, "I'm really sorry. I've just got to get to the place where I'm working tonight quickly. Isn't there anything you can do for me?"

The clerk rolled her eyes, "No there isn't. We are fully booked. Like I said before I can put you on the reserve list. If someone no shows then you can have their vehicle, if not I suggest you call a cab. If you like to take a seat, I'll call you if we have a car available."

"Thanks for nothing," Randy muttered as he walked away, dragging his suitcase behind him. He went to other car rental desk further down but didn't get any luck there either. After trying the other two desks, Randy decided to head outside for a cigarette to help relax him.

He'd just finished it when a car pulled up besides him, the passenger side window opened relieving Lita driving the car, "Hey Randy."

"Hey."

"What's wrong, you don't seem happy?"

"Rental company screwed up my booking. I don't have a car."

"Wow, that sucks. Somebody should give you a ride or something."

Randy smirked, "If that an offer?"

"Nope, just saying. Anyhoo, I gotta go, don't want to be late to the arena. See ya later." With that she pressed the button to close the window and started to drive off. She only drove a few meters before hitting the breaks again. She reopened the window and shouted, "Are you getting in or not?"

Randy jogged towards the car, quickly opening the rear door, he placed his case on the back seat. Once the door was closed, it was only a few minutes before they were on their way to the arena.

"Thanks for this, Li. I really appreciate it."

"You didn't think I'd really leave you there would you?"

Randy frowned, "Maybe … after last week."

Lita smirked, "Well now that you've brought that up, I should just leave you here."

Randy nearly panicked, "I am really sorry about that, I wasn't thinking at all."

"You can make it up to me," Lita said casually, "I'm not sure how yet, but I'll let you know."

The Legend Killer raised his eyebrows, "Oh really?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Orton."

He shot her a fake wounded look, "It wasn't in the gutter, honest."

"Of course it wasn't," she replied sarcastically.

"Okay maybe it was … just a little. That doesn't make me a bad person though."

"If you say so," Lita said.

He smirked, "I do … so what are we going to listen to. I don't care as long as it isn't rap."

"Me either."

Randy frowned, "I thought you were friends with Cena."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"I heard he forces everyone to listen to that CD of his."

Lita laughed, "Who told you that?"

Randy frowned again, "I don't remember."

The redhead smiled, "You don't remember or you don't want to remember? Randy Orton, did you just make that up?"

"No, somebody told me that. I think it was Edge."

Lita laughed, "That's sounds like something Adam would say. Now are you going to put something on or what? At this rate, we'll be at the hotel before you make up your mind."

Randy shook his head but didn't say anything. Instead he turned on the radio, channel hopping for a while before he found something he liked. The two had drifted into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Randy's cell phone rang. Randy muted the radio before answering, "Hello?"

"Where are you?" His sister's voice replied.

"I'm on my way to the arena. Is something wrong?"

"No just wondering, I thought you would have been here by now, that's all."

"I would have been but the rental car company fucked up my booking," Randy replied.

Melina laughed, "Aww poor Boo Boo!"

"You're paying for that later, Princess."

"Don't call me Princess … Shitface."

"Strike two."

Melina rolled her eyes even though her brother couldn't see her, "Oh please, am I supposed to be scared?"

"You better be scared. I have to go now." Before she could reply he hung up the phone.

Lita had tried her best not to listen to his conversation but he was talking so loud it was kind of hard not to. She couldn't help but wonder who he was talking to. There was only one way to find out, "Was that your girlfriend?"

"No," Randy replied sternly.

"Okay … I was only asking, no need to bite my head off."

"Sorry I didn't mean to. It was my sister," he admitted.

Lita frowned, "I didn't know you had a sister."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Lita."

"Duh, we hardly know each other."

"Maybe we should change that." Randy replied.

Lita smiled before turning her attention back to the road, "I think I'd like that."


End file.
